Once upon a Tatooine
by writingforHim
Summary: Jade Orion, a present day girl with a boring life finds herself transported into the world of Star Wars. Has her biggest dream just come true? Or is it a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the lame beginning! Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Jade Orion wondered if life would ever get better or of she was just on of those kind of people who would be stuck in the doldrums forever. While handing the drive through order out the window to her 352nd customer that day she tried to imagine herself in say, forty-three years.

She would be 60, fatter, have lots of ugly wrinkles, probably still be poor, but maybe she would finally be brave enough actually to dye her red hair a different color.

"Hey! This burger is cold!" the customer snapped. She saw him every day. And every day his burger was cold, didn't matter how you _knew_ it had just been warmed up, or even freshly made, he wouldn't be happy until you took it back and warmed it up.

Truthfully she just took it back and waited a minute before returning the same warm burger.

"This is much better, why can't you people ever get anything right?" he drove off. How long until she could go home?

Closing the door of her tiny apartment, Jade leaned against it and groaned, she was home, but it was no better, home was tiny, home was empty. Home was lonely. Home was sitting there eating cold mac and cheese and wishing her landlady would call so she would have someone to talk to. Someone that is, besides the plant she had raised from a tiny seed, or her favorite star wars poster featuring Luke Skywalker.

Hey Tim," she greeted her plant, she didn't know what kind of a plant Tim was, but she was sure he was a good one. "Hey Luke, had a good day?" she addressed the poster. One of these days she would get a cat…

Chapter 1

The traffic was heavy and with the rain falling it made everything worse. "Come on!" she muttered impatiently as the light turned red and she had to stop. She glanced at the messily drawn map; she was never going to get there in time, they would be closed.

She had driven all the way to the city the minute she had gotten off of work, and she was going to miss it. She missed everything. Jade never did anything fun, so when she had heard about One of the largest private collections of Star Wars collectibles was going to be coming to the city near her, (sort of) she had had to go! It was one man's collection, and it had taken him a lifetime to gather, or so the pamphlet had read, stuff from original costumes pieces to toys never opened and a toaster that toasted a picture of Darth Vader's face into your toast.

And she was going to miss it.

The light turned green. Jade jammed on the gas and swerved around the car in front of her. "Two more blocks she muttered "then a left. Oh! There it is!" The building was a community building, a large on, but the parking lot was empty, and only one light shone in the window through the dark evening.

She had missed it. Figured. Pulling into the parking lot, _the empty parking lot_ , she sat for a minute listening to the falling rain and her windshield wipers on her old car going back and forth, back and forth.

After a minute, she let out a sigh and turned the vehicle off, maybe she was at the wrong place and could ask and see if there was another one, or maybe, possibly... she clung to the tiny hope that they weren't yet closed. Stepping out into the rain Jade trudged up to the door, not caring how wet she got, trying the door she found it locked. Of course, well, she might as well go home, and try to get some sleep before the next day started, she had a long drive ahead of her still.

Hugging her arms across her chest and bowing her head into the rain, Jade started back to her vehicle. She had only taken a few steps however when the door she had just tried opened, spilling out faint light "who's there?" a voice called.

Shocked, Jade turned around "It's me, Um, Jade. I came to see the display, is it still open?"

"Well no, It's just me here now I'm packing up, come on in, and you can see what's still out." The man was older than her grandfather would have been, if her grandfather was still alive, but he had a sprightly step as he led the dripping Jade inside the building.

The lights were dim, and packing material and boxes were everywhere, but plenty of the displays were still up.

"Wow!" Jade breathed, forgetting how cold and wet she was. "Is that Luke's actual lightsaber!" she gasped, coming closer to examine the handle.

"Well, no, the man chuckled "if it were, it would activate."

"Well, yeah, if we lived in the star wars universe" Jade smiled

"But yes," the man said, "that's the model used for the movie."

"Amazing."

Taking up a broom the man started sweeping up packing peanuts "so, do you live around here?"

"No, quite a ways, I was sure I would be too late, but thanks for letting me in," she examined some original photographs.

"You love star wars then I guess?"

"Anyone who came and didn't would have to be crazy," Jade said with a smile

"Most likely."

"Yes, I loved star wars ever since I saw the first movie years ago. It was all I played, and I was sure I wanted to marry Luke when I grew up." She snorted "that was, of course, before I was old enough to separate fact from fiction…"

The older gentleman gave her a serious look "I suppose since you know so much about star wars that you knew it was written as a book first?"

"Yes, of course, I've read it," she smiled.

Setting aside his broom the man walked over to a box and reaching inside he took out a worn paperback book. "This is the original book, from the first printing, there is only about three estimated to be around now, all in collections." He held the book out to her, Jade hesitated.

"Go ahead, take it, read it."

"You would trust me with this?" Jade was shocked.

"I'm getting old, too old to enjoy it as much anymore, bring it back when you're done or find someone else to give it too."

"Thank you," Jade said awed as she took it, glancing up she saw he was giving her an odd look, almost amused, almost mysterious. "Who are you anyway?" Jade asked, frowning.

"Ben," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," looking down at the book in her hands; she opened the front cover. But instead of seeing words, beginning a story, there was a blinding flash of bluish light; she couldn't see a thing, then she felt as if she were spinning. Dizzy, she was never good at those fair rides!

The next thing Jade knew she was laying down, harsh light heating her whole body uncomfortably. She shaded her eyes "did I pass out of something?" she asked, slowly opening them. But instead of seeing the dim room with boxes around her, she saw a bright clear sky, without a cloud in it, and two suns.

Wait? Two suns? She must have hit her head when she fell. Sitting up Jade felt sand beneath her hands and was surprised to see that all around her was sand, for as far as the eye could see.

Was she in the desert? Whoa, this was weird, was she sick or something? Standing and brushing the rough sand off of her palms she looked around. That's when she spotted the small book lying on the ground next to where she had been. Bending to retrieve it, she realized she wasn't wet anymore, and that she was no longer wearing the jeans and comfortable green tee shirt.

Instead, she was clad in rough, and loose garments. An off white tunic sort of garment and loose pants complete with boots wrapped round with strips of cloth to seal the tops.

This was strange, she had fallen asleep and was having the weirdest dream… it sure was a hot dream! She wished she had a drink! And what kind of a dream didn't have anything going on? What was supposed to be happening? Just lost in the desert? She usually had bad dreams so probably some lions, or something would come out soon and give chase, although Lions didn't live in the desert, but who thought about that in dreams?

Finding she had a small sack with no water in it, she stuffed the book there and with a sigh, began trudging through the sand, maybe she would stumble across an oasis, it couldn't help to dream could it? Well, she was dreaming, so it couldn't hurt to hope.

She glanced up to try and gauge the time of day. It was either early morning or late evening, judging by the suns. She shook her head, but the second sun remained firmly in place. She wasn't seeing double was she? Focusing on the sand hills she squinted, no, not seeing double, but her vision was going fuzzy there.

No, that was movement, something was coming, the Lions perhaps? As the object it approached she realized it was some vehicle, good, maybe they could tell her what kind of a dream this was. As the vehicle got closer, she suddenly thought she recognized it. Was that seriously…?

By the time the vehicle, or should she say speeder, slowed to a stop next to her, there was no doubt in her mind as to what it was or who was driving it.

She stared, mouth hanging open, "Luke? Luke Skywalker?" she gasped.

"How did you know my name?" the blond teenage boy asked suspiciously, shading his eyes as he stared at her.

"And, if I may say so," the golden droid next to him in the speeder added "what are you doing out here without," he glanced behind her "anything?"

"Well, I-I'm lost," Jade stuttered, unable to get over seeing the face she had stared at on her poster for years actually alive and starring back at her.

"Lost? Where do you live?" Luke asked.

"Oh, long ways from here!" she laughed "the truth is, I don't even know how I got here!"

"Wow," Luke Looked concerned "I've heard of people hitting their head and losing their memory. Well, I can hardly leave you out here..."  
he looked back at his speeder, which, with him and C-3PO was full "you can climb on the back there, and I'll get you to Mos Espa, orEsly or whatever, maybe we can call someone from there."

Jade stared at him dumbfounded for a minute. "Are you coming? I've got a droid to find," Luke asked impatiently. Jade didn't have to be asked twice, she clambered aboard quickly, finding a seat and a hand hold. _This was the most amazing dream ever. She was on Tatooine and actually riding with none other than Luke Skywalker!_ She hoped she didn't wake up for a while!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade decided that Luke drove faster than it appeared in the movie, she had to hold on for dear life as he sped over the sand. He and Threepio kept their eyes peeled for R2-D2. Every few minutes Luke turned and yelled an explanation to her.

"Keep your eyes open, were looking for an Astro droid," and then "He ran off last night and I've got to find him before my uncle learns I lost him." He didn't need to explain to Jade, she knew what he was looking for, and that he would find him, that is, if the dream continued to follow the story line, but she played along, it seemed the easiest thing to do.

"There's a droid on the scanners, dead ahead, might be our little R2 unit! Hit the accelerator!" Faster? Weren't they going fast enough?!

They caught up to R2 in the rocky canyon outcroppings that Jade had seen in the distance. The little droid stubbornly continued to roll along even as Luke raced up to him, demanding to know where he was going. 3PO clambered out of the speeder, lecturing his counterpart on the fact that Luke was their master now and he had better forget this Obi-wan.

Jade stayed in the speeder. "Shouldn't we hurry? Sand people might come!" she called, as the two argued with R2. No one listened to her until R2 started beeping and buzzing excitedly, spinning his top. Great, here it came, the part of her dream where it was going to turn into a nightmare. Still, better a bad Star Wars dream than a bad ordinary dream.

"He says there are several creatures approaching from the south-east!" 3PO said with alarm.

"Sand people, or worse!" Luke grabbed his blaster rifle and electro binoculars.

"Wait!" Jade jumped out of the speeder and caught his sleeve, "if it is sand people, then let's get out of here!" if this was a dream, perhaps she could change it for the better!

"I'll just have a look," Luke shrugged her and her worries off and dropped down to look over the embankment. Jade, suspecting what was coming, looked around frantically and grabbed a stout walking stick that was in the speeder.

Everything happened too fast. The Tuscan raider reared up, holding his gaffi stick high. Jade screamed. Even thought she was expecting it, the raiders attack took her by surprise. But not as much as Luke. He stumbled back as the Tuscan raised his gaffi stick high and brought it down on the hapless moisture farmer. Gathering her wits about her, Jade scrambled forward and brought her own stick down on the back of the Raider.

The Tuscan roared and turned on her, Jade screamed again, falling back as Luke scrambled for the blaster rifle he had dropped. The second raider appeared, and Jade felt a moment of complete panic as she realized that she didn't know what was supposed to happen because the movie had panned out going to the next scene.

Her dream didn't switch scenes, and the Raiders kept coming. He swung, and she tried to block the blow with her stick but it was knocked aside, and she received a glancing blow to the shoulder that sent her stumbling down.

She heard the blaster rifle go off and the angry roar of the wounded Tuscan raider as he turned again to Luke. The second came at her. Jade threw sand in his face, hoping to slow him, but he kept coming, as she retreated up against the rocks. Luke, disarmed, fared no better, and they both found themselves retreating. She had changed her mind; it might be a good time to wake up!

Jade squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to suddenly find herself in her bed. Instead, she heard a strange howl. She opened her eyes, yep, still on Tatooine, but the Tuscans had stopped their threatening approach and were poised, listening. _Took him long enough!_

 _Sh_ e had never felt so excited to see a strange figure wearing a cloak. Of course, this person was a renowned Jedi Knight, or at least she hoped he was. This would be a terrible time for her dream to decide to change things. Another strange howl and with frightened yelps, the Tuscan Raiders scrambled away, disappearing as quickly as they had attacked.

Jade slid to the ground, her heart hammering and Adrenalin coursing through her veins. Luke, his lip bleeding, snatched his blaster rifle, wanting to be prepared for whoever or whatever was coming.

The figure kept coming, stopping a short distance away and slowly lifting off his hood.

"Hello there," Jade, heart still pounding, began to relax. It was Obi-wan. Wow, she was meeting Obi-wan! This was awesome! Luke also relaxed.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed, taking a careless swipe at the blood running down from his cut lip. "Ben's an old hermit who lives way out here, but he's harmless," Luke added as a quick aside to Jade. _That's what he thought!_

"It looks like you two have had a rough day," the old gentleman said, giving Jade a piercing look. Jade nodded weakly, managing to stand.

"I'll say," Luke clambered to his feet, a little unsteadily, using his blaster rifle as a help up.

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly," Obi-wan advised.

"Yeah, we were looking for this little droid-" Luke stopped and looked around, suddenly realizing that R2 was no longer there. The Astro droid chose the moment to slowly come rolling out of hiding. "I think he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. He's looking for an Obi-wan Kenobi; I thought he might be a relative of yours?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi?" the old Jedi master sat down slowly, his look distant. "Obi-wan."

"Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke continued, not seeming to notice Ben's grave expression. "My uncle said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead. Not yet," Ben glanced up at the sky.

"Do you know him?" Luke asked, clearly puzzled.

"Well, of course, I know him. He's me."

"Oh!" Luke stepped back "well, then the droid does belong to you." Jade could read his expression clearly. _How am I ever going to explain this one to Uncle Owen?_

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid..."

Jade found her voice "can we talk about this somewhere else?" she squeaked "the sand people might come back!"

"Your friend is right," Obi-wan stood "the sand people will soon return, and in greater numbers."

"She's not my friend-" Luke started, then glancing around he realized they were missing one of their party. "3PO!" he exclaimed.

They found the droid lying in the sand where he had fallen, his left arm a short distance from him. While Threepio bemoaned his fate and told the to go on without him in his usual theatrics, Jade grabbed his loose arm and hurried to the speeder while the two men carried the Droid.

"Take him to my place," Obi-wan advised, "you can repair him there."

"Thanks, boy am I gonna get it when I get home," Luke complained, starting the cramped speeder and swerving out of the canyon quickly. "I'm already grounded!" he added.

Jade didn't rest easy until they were safely inside Obi-wan's small domed house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade sat down in the corner on a bench built into the wall. She felt Obi-wan's eyes on her often as he and Luke helped Threepio over to the bench as well. R2, beeping cheerfully, maneuvered his way in after them and set himself up near a little table in the middle of the room.

Luke began reattaching Threepio's arm, and Obi-wan slowly made his way into the tiny kitchen, reappearing a moment later with a glass of water which he offered to Jade. Realizing it had been quite a while since she had last had a drink Jade gratefully accepted the glass and drank it down. The water wasn't the purest she had ever had and seemed almost to have a slightly sandy taste, but she didn't care, it was wet and mostly cool.

"I shall never look the same again" Threepio moaned.

"You'll be fine," Luke assured him "I'm not half bad at fixing things, and you only have a few dents and scratches besides your arm being broken."

"Dent's and scratches!" Threepio moaned again.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked Jade kindly, as she handed him back her glass.

"Yes, I'm fine now, I can't say that I've ever been in a raider attack before, even though I knew it was coming it was still-" she stopped realizing what she had said.

"Knew it was coming?" he asked placidly.

Jade flushed "well, you know, expected it to happen."

"Well, you seem to have proved yourself a very brave young lady," he patted her shoulder.

Jade laughed, "not at all!" she assured him. Obi-wan only smiled at her, and she suddenly got the feeling that he could see right through her and knew everything about her.

"Yeah, that reminds me," Luke spoke up "thanks for the help back there, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't had you along."

Jade smiled, pleased with the praise, especially coming from someone she had admired.

"You're welcome, though I don't think I was much help."

"By the way, I don't think I even know your name," Luke turned his gaze on her, forgetting for a moment Threepio and his severed arm.

"Jade, Jade Orion."

Luke nodded, "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure I mine," Jade honestly said. Obi-wan took a seat across from them with a slight groan. He sat there a moment, regarding the two teens with a serious expression.

"Thanks again for coming after us Ben," Luke glanced up from his repair work.

"No trouble at all," Kenobi chuckled "I've been rescued plenty of times myself, mostly by your father. He was the hero of many battles."

Luke laughed incredulously "Battles?"

"Between the Old Republic and the Separatists, the Clone Wars."

"My father didn't fight in the wars; he was a navigator on a spice freighter,"

"That's what your uncle told you," Kenobi stroked his white beard calmly "he didn't hold with your father's ideals, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved."

The rest of what Obi-wan had said seemed to dawn on Luke, and he stopped his work to focus more fully on the man he had always thought of as a crazy old hermit, almost seeing him for the first time. "You fought in the clone wars?" it was a question.

"Yes," the smile was rueful "I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father," he spoke so calmly, imparting such huge ideas before sitting back, seeming to lose himself in thought, one hand still stroking his beard.

Luke's face fell slightly "I wish I had known him," he sighed. Jade looked on, unable to believe she saw the scene first hand.

Obi-wan smiled at him "He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself," he sent Luke a half smile, which the younger man returned a little sheepishly, continuing his work on Threepio's arm.

The nostalgic smile still in place, Obi-wan added, almost to himself "and he was a good friend." Jade wondered how he could speak so after what had happened between them. Coming to himself, Ben leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees "which reminds me" he said, standing "I have something here for you," Artoo whistled in curiosity as all eyes turned to the old man watching as he opened a chest.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough," Ben said, searching through the chest. Jade gave a rueful smile at the untruth. "But," he continued "your uncle wouldn't allow it," Ben drew a silver handle out as he spoke. "He feared you might follow old Obi-wan on some foolish, idealistic crusade like your father did." Ben straightened, the lightsaber in his hands.

Luke watched, curious of what the hermit might have for him. Threepio, his arm fixed, offered to shut down for a while and nobody objected. "What is it?" Luke asked, joining Obi-wan in the middle of the room, his curiosity overcoming him.

"It's your father's lightsaber," Obi-wan said his fingers tracing the handle almost lovingly before gently handing it to Luke. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster-" Obi-wan's words were interrupted as Luke found the igniter and activated the saber.

With a whoosh that was so much better in person than on screen, the blue blade hissed to life; it's soft humming filling the air between them as Ben continued.

"An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age," he found his seat again as Luke slowly brandished the sword, staring at it like a moth to a flame.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the empire." Obi-wan's face held sadness, grief over the many that had been lost, the friends and comrades in arms, all for the sake of unlimited power.

Luke deactivated the saber and slowly took a seat next to Obi-wan, studying him earnestly "how did my father die?"

Obi-wan looked down for a moment then back to Luke "a young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine, before he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi. He betrayed and murdered your father." Jade watched as this new truth sank into Luke. "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force," Ben began to explain.

"The force?" Luke interrupted.

The old Jedi smiled, forgetting the darker times as he explained to Luke "the force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things."

"It surrounds us, and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together," Jade couldn't help herself, she loved Obi-wan's quotes. Both Luke and Obi-wan glanced at her sharply, almost as if they had forgotten she was there. Jade reddened at Obi-wan's penetrating glace as Luke nodded slowly, clearly not understanding what the force was yet.

Obi-wan looked like he was going to say something to her, but Artoo had had enough, and at that moment he gave a sharp whistle, reminding everyone that he was the reason for this whole party!

Turning away from Jade, the old Jedi addressed the small blue and white Astro Droid near him.

"Well my friend, let's see if we can't find out who you are, and where you come from."

Luke quickly piped up "I stumbled across part of a recorded message-"

"I seem to have found it." Ben cut in calmly, taking a seat as R2, with a cheerful whistle began playing the message. Everyone in the room focused on the small blue image he projected.

The young woman in the message straightened from a crouch and addressed the Knight, Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the clone wars; now he begs you for your help once again. I regret that I can not bring you this message in person, but my ship has fallen under attack." Jade shivered as she imagined the princess held hostage by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader himself.

Obi-wan's cheerful expression had changed abruptly to one of tension. Leia continued "I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebel alliance into the memory systems of this Artoo unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan." She spread her hands in a pleading gesture "this is our most desperate hour, help me Obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope..." with some static, the hologram disappeared, and the room was silent as everyone thought about what they had heard.

Obi-wan leaned back, stroking his chin thoughtfully, the tense expression leaving and in it's place one of amusement. "You must learn the ways of the force if you two are to come with me to Alderaan." he addressed the pair. Jade started, surely he hadn't been addressing her, had he?" Luke protested before she could say anything at all.

"Alderaan!" he said incredulously, starting out of his reverie of staring at the beautiful woman in the hologram. "I'm not going to Alderaan! It's late! I'm in for it as it is!" he listed his excuses.

"I'm getting too old for this, I need your help, she needs your help," this time Jade was sure he included her.

"I think we should go!" She piped up.

"What? Are you crazy!" Luke protested "We can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the empire, I hate it, but there's nothing I can do about it right now...It's all such a long way from here..."

"That's your uncle talking," Obi-wan said, boldly.

"My uncle!" Luke started to pace. "How am I going to explain this!"

"Learn about the force Luke," the Jedi master addressed him this time, knowing he already had the young woman on his side.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchor Head you can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or where ever you're going, and you can get a ride from there," Luke added in a softer tone. "I promised Jade I would get her there as well, so she could find her way home."

"You must do what you feel is right of course," Obi-wan said slowly.

"Isn't there anything you need to pack?" Jade asked as Ben stood from his place, ready to follow the impatient young Skywalker back out to the speeder. Obi-wan smiled slightly as he glanced at her "I won't be needing anything," he said simply, and Jade was struck by the fact that as well as she knew what was going to happen to him, so did he. Obi-wan was going to face his sworn enemy, Darth Vader, and he knew he wouldn't be coming back.

The Jedi Knight didn't give even a final glance back at the house he had spent the last eighteen years in, but climbed into the small speeder and settled down. Jade did, feeling tears well up inside her, after the years he had fought, and all he had done, Obi-wan deserved more than to be killed in the depths of the soulless Deathstar.

This was her dream; perhaps she could change it, convince Obi-wan not to face Darth Vader…

The adrenaline had worn off, and now she was feeling the oppressive heat. The suns shone down on them harshly, and the very wind that the speeders movement kicked up was so hot and dry that she felt parched in minutes. "How can you stand to live on this planet?" Jade grumbled as Luke piloted the land-speeder across the seemingly unending sand.

"I have no choice in the matter really," Luke shrugged, squinting at the sun and making a slight correction to his steering.

"It's so hot I can see the heat waves shimmering up ahead," she said with a sigh.

"That's not heat waves, that's smoke," Obi-wan said abruptly, frowning.

"Smoke? What could be burning out here?" Luke asked, instantly changing his direction to see what the fire could be from.

In minutes the Sandcrawler came into view. Jade was struck by how very large it was. Somehow it had not appeared that large on the TV screen.

"A Sandcrawler!" Luke exclaimed, "What could have damaged it?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea," Obi-wan said grimly. Up close it was a scene of utter carnage. Not only at the attackers killed all the Jawas on sight, but they had torn up the inside of the Sandcrawler and the droids it was carrying. Mettle parts and wires were everywhere scattered across the sand in between the bodies of the hapless Jawas.

Luke and Obi-wan got out of the speeder immediately, followed by the droids, Jade stayed where she was, reluctant to come any closer to the scene of the slaughter.

"Look at this," Luke shook his head in disgust, kicking aside a gaffi stick. "It looks like Sand people did it, bantha tracks gaffi sticks, it's just I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"They didn't," Obi-wan said succinctly. The young farm boy looked at him incredulously. "But we are meant to think they did," Obi-wan continued, motioning to the tracks Luke had just mentioned.

"Sand people always ride single file; these tracks are side by side." Then, guiding Luke's widening gaze with a hand on his shoulder to the side of the Sandcrawler. "And these blast points, too accurate for sand people..." he let that hang in the air for a minute, let it sink in. "Only imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" even as he asked the question Luke's gaze fell on the two droids. Jade saw the minute it all clicked. Luke's blue eyes widened in horror "but if they tracked the droids here that would lead them back… home." Before the word was quite out of his mouth, Luke was moving, dashing for his speeder.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Obi-wan's warning went unheeded and, Jade suspected, unheard. She hardly had time to think of getting out of the speeder and found her self clinging to the side again as Luke truly let out the throttle.

Up until now, she had seen him as a carefree, if not a little irritated, farm boy. Now he looked more like the Jedi he would one day become, his jaw clenched and his gaze fastened on the horizon as if straining to see the first glimpse of the homestead where he had grown up.

They both saw the smoke on the horizon at the same time, Luke gunned the engines, speeding up impossibly faster, Jade only closed her eyes against the stinging sand, wishing she could spare the young man next to her the pain of what he was about to see. Reminding herself that it was only a dream did little to comfort her.

Already knowing what she would see if she got out of the speeder, Jade stayed behind, leaving Luke to rush toward the blackened home, calling his Aunt and Uncle. She watched him stop, and go impossibly still through tear filled eyes. It seemed so much more real as she sat there in the speeder than seeing it on a screen.

Luke stood frozen for what seemed the longest time, then, head bowed he turned trudging back to the speeder. Climbing in he just sat staring at the cloud of smoke still rising from the house, his eyes staring unseeingly. Wanting to comfort him, Jade laid a hand on his arm, but he didn't even seem to notice.

When they returned to the Sandcrawler, Jade saw that Obi-wan and the droids had been busy cleaning up. Both the somber occupants of the speeder climbed out and trudged to Obi-wan.

"It would have done no good if you had been there," the old man said gently, not needing to hear what had happened. "You would have been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the empire."

Luke spoke for the first time since he had left the farm. "I want to go with you to Alderaan; there's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the force and be a Jedi like my father," he said the words with conviction. Obi-wan put an arm around Luke. And Jade suddenly had a feeling that she was about to embark on one of-no, the only adventure of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Once we get to the space port, you should be able to find a way to get back where you need to be." Luke spoke over the noise of the old speeders engine to Jade as they were once again crossing the burning sand towards Moss Esly Space Port. "Where is it you need to go?" he glanced over his shoulder.

"I don't actually have anywhere to go," Jade shrugged, "My parents died shortly after my birth."

"What have you been doing since?" Luke puzzled.

"I was in an orphanage for some years, but after I got out, I have just been trying to make a living."

"You make it sound like it was a prison."

"It wasn't the best orphanage there ever was," Jade admitted.

"I still don't understand how you ended up stranded out in the Jundland wastes," Luke glanced over his shoulder at her again."  
"It's a long story," Jade avoided the question and his eyes.

Obi-wan changed the subject, saving her. "we're almost there, stop at that outcropping."

From the high cliff, the small party could easily look down on the sandy Space Port, all the same, drab color as the rest of the desert. "Moss Eisley Space Port. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Obi-wan directed the two teens back into the speeder along with the droids.

In the space Port, Jade saw more _things_ than she had ever seen before. The buildings were drab enough, but the creatures and the droids walking, flying, creeping and buzzing all over were all different. Luke Obviously hadn't seen such a place either, as his gaze tried to take it all in as well. Only Obi-wan remained unfazed by it all.

"There's a check point," he muttered, discreetly pointing it out to Luke up ahead. "See if you can't go around through that ally.

The ally that had looked promising for a moment was blocked off, and some rather rough looking aliens of some kind were lounging around the blocked off end.

One approached "want to skip the check point?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Luke was entirely too polite to deal with these kind of...beings.

"five hundred credits," the creature said without apology.

"What that's highway robbery!" Luke protested "we just need to slip through-"

"Highway robbery? Well, it could be," the other aliens all started approaching slowly. Great, Jade could see why they had cut this part out of the movie.

"We don't have the money today, sorry," Obi-wan said calmly, motioning for Luke to back out of the Ally. The young pilot did so rather quickly. "Never mind, we'll have to take our chances with the check point," Obi-wan said, squinting into the sun ahead.

"Won't they recognize the droids?" Luke worried.

"We'll be fine," Obi-wan assured him always calm. Jade wished she could feel that calm all the time as she shifted her uncomfortably cramped position.

Their turn at the check point came all too soon.

"How long have you had these droids?" the trooper in charge asked, the eyes of the several armed guards all fastened on them.

"About three or four seasons," Luke said quickly.

"They aren't for sale if you want them," Obi-wan added.

"Let me see your identification."

Jade caught the panicked glance Luke sent to Obi-wan, but the Jedi wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the troopers. "You don't need to see his identification," he said calmly, a slight wave of his hand accompanying the sentence. Jade felt a ripple of something, excitement she supposed.

"We don't need to see his identification," the trooper repeated as if it had been his idea.

"Move along," Obi-wan added, almost in an undertone, while Luke sat there, trying to look normal, and sending his companion incredulous glances.

"Move along, move along," the leader waved them through quickly. Jade was sure they all breathed a sigh of relief as Luke pulled away from the check point and flew the speeder in the direction Obi-wan indicated.

"I can't understand how we got by those troops! I thought we were dead!" Luke said, climbing out of the speeder in the back of the Cantina Obi-wan had pointed them too.

Without thinking, Jade, who had memorized nearly all of Obi-wan's lines from the movies spoke up "the force can have a strong influence on the weak minded."

Both men looked at her. Thankfully Luke was easily distracted by the sounds in the Cantina and Obi-wan didn't ask any questions.

"You really think we're going to find a pilot here who will take us all the way to Alderaan?" he asked, dubiously.

"Most of the best star pilots are to be found here, only watch your step, this place can be a little rough," the last part was directed at both the teens.

"I'm ready for anything," Luke said confidently, taking the lead. Jade followed, intrigued.

Somehow, being there in person seemed to make it all that much shadier. Creepy beings peered at her from dark corners, and the noise was at a high level. Even the laughter had a dangerous quality to it. She and Luke both attempted to look like they fit in, but neither did. They were too busy staring around wide eyed as they trailed Obi-wan, who seemed to know just where to go, heading straight for the bar.

Luke attempted to lean casually there on the counter, and ordered a drink, though he had no idea what it was. Jade suddenly realized that she really needed to visit the ladies room. Bother, why hadn't she asked at Obi-wan's house?

"Luke" she hissed over the noise all around them "are there's restrooms in this place?"

The Tatooine resident craned his neck around the room and pointed to a far corner "through there."

Jade hesitated, she didn't want to go alone, but she could hardly ask him to come with her. Shaking off her worries she reminded herself that it was only a dream and plunged forward through the crowds, ducking and dodging her way around everyone, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

Slipping through the darkened doorway, Luke had pointed out; Jade found herself in a shadowy hallway with two doors. They were both marked with some inscription, but Jade couldn't read it, and she realized with alarm, she had no idea which one was the ladies.

She was lucky. A moment later, a humanoid female walked by and pushed through one of the doors. Gathering her courage, Jade followed.

It was the most disgusting restroom she had ever been in. Surpassing even the upstairs boy's restroom in the orphanage when it hadn't been cleaned for a month. Jade changed her mind. As quickly as she had come in she pushed her way back out and ran straight into a tall, and very rough looking man.

"Well!" he caught hold of her arm, holding her there "what is a pretty little peach like you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not alone," Jade said quickly, frightened. Where were Luke and Obi-wan?

"Hey! Let her go!" the sound of Luke's voice behind them made Jade sag with relief.

The man smirked at him. "Oh? And what are you going to do, little man?" he asked, not releasing Jade's arm. Jade struggled against his iron grip. The men's restroom door opened behind them.

"Hey, what's going on?" another voice she recognized! Jade glanced over her shoulder to see Han Solo, one eye brow cocked and a frown on his face.

"Just having some fun," the other man smirked. Jade whimpered, and Luke looked like he felt out numbered.

"Let her go," Han ordered calmly. The man released her.

"Sorry Solo, didn't know she was yours. You shouldn't leave such a pretty piece just lying around."

"I wasn't far was I?" Han said mildly, resting a hand on his blaster.

"I don't suppose she's for sale?" the man asked, glancing at her in a way that made Jade look away in disgust.

"Not today. But catch me in another mood, and she might be," Solo said cheerfully. Jade let out a squeak of protest.

"Hey! You can't sell-" Luke started indignantly.

"Shut up kid," Han warned as the other man finally sauntered away. As soon as he was far enough away, Han's hand slipped off of the blaster at his side. "You okay?" he asked, glancing at Jade. She nodded. "Good," he grunted, before pinning Luke with a glare. "You need to watch out for your sister better," he said sternly.

"She's not my sister," Luke protested "and I had everything under control!"

Han smirked, "what were you gonna do kid, step on his toe?"

"I know how to use a blaster!" Luke was indignant. He was eighteen after all, not a kid.

"What are two naifs doing here anyway?" he demanded.

"We're looking for a pilot to take us to Alderaan," Jade said hurriedly, as Luke was trying to drag her away by the arm.

"An excellent idea." Han started for the end of the hall.

"Wait, you're a pilot, aren't you?" Jade asked quickly, having an idea.

"How did you know?" Han asked suspiciously, turning back to her.

"I recognized you, Solo, right? You're the pilot of the Millennium Falcon, the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs."

Han grinned "well, kid, you're smarter than you look."

"Thanks," Jade said, not sure it was a compliment.

"What's the cargo?" Han asked, glancing the two kids up and down, deciding they were probably up to no good, but it could be some easy money.

"Three people and two droids, and keep it quick and quiet."

"You two in some kind of local trouble?" Han asked with a smirk.

"Luke glared at him "that's none of your business, is it?"

It felt wrong to copy all of Obi-wan's words, so Jade adjusted them slightly "let's just say we would like to leave without notifying the empire," she said delicately.

"That's the real trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. $10,000. All in advance," he said it without blinking.

"Are you kidding?" Luke gasped. "we could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han demanded.

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself!" He turned to Jade "we don't have to listen to this-!" he insisted.

But Jade was thinking. "We can pay you two thousand now, plus twelve when we reach Alderaan." She said calmly, experiencing a rush of confidence that she had never felt before, almost like she was for the first time, being herself.

"Fourteen huh?" Han thought about it. "Alright, you two got yourselves a deal. But only because you know how to appreciate a good ship," he added as an aside to Jade. "Docking bay ninety-four, we leave in half an hour."

"Can you be ready sooner?" Jade asked.

"I can be ready in twenty minutes if you can get there in time, but I'm not waiting longer than thirty," he warned, pointing a finger at the two of them. "And you had better have the two thousand when you show up."

"Yes sir," Jade said quickly, hoping Luke wouldn't say anything about them not having any money.

"Sir?" Han asked, cocking an eyebrow and shaking his head as he left.

Luke let out a loud sigh, ignoring the beings jostling by them "come on, let's go find Ben," he grumbled. "Where do you think you're going to get two thousand credits in half an hour?" Luke added.

"We'll have to sell your speeder."  
"Sell my speeder!" Luke protested. "Fine, It's not like I'll be coming back here again." _That's what he thought._ Han had no idea that he had been shorted three thousand credits!

"There's Ben," Luke pointed, and the two started across the room towards him. Intent on her purpose, Jade didn't stop soon enough as a strange looking being turned away from the bar and she collided with him. His foul smelling drink sloshed across him, and he made an angry, guttural roar as he turned towards her.

Jade shrank back "sorry!" recognizing the creature as the Aqualish that had tried to provoke Luke in, well, the movie she was currently in.

"You better just watch yourself, we're wanted men, I have the death sentence on twelve systems," his companion, a humanoid with a hideously disfigured face spoke up, leaning over Jade ominously.

"We'll be careful," Luke tugged Jade away.

"You'll be dead!" the man reached for her again. In a move Jade didn't know Luke had in him, the young farm boy yanked her back out of the man's reach and tripped her attacker, standing over the man, his fists balled. "Leave her alone!" he threatened, though, even Jade didn't think he looked threatening.

With an angry snarl, the man reached for his blaster. Jade closed her eyes, sure this dream was about to come to an end, and not sure she would mind too terribly, even after the feeling of confidence she had enjoyed earlier.

Suddenly Obi-wan was there, Jade knew without looking, she could feel a calm presence.

"These two aren't worth the effort, now come, let me get you something."

Jade screamed when the man fired on the old Jedi and everything happened so fast that afterward, she couldn't quite distinguish the events in her mind. In the blink of an eye the lightsaber was in Obi-wan's hand, and he deflected the blaster fire back, the two fell with a cry, and it was all over.

The Jazzy music that had momentarily stopped while the band and patrons looked on with little interest, started again. "I told you two to be careful," Obi-wan reminded them, deactivating his glowing sword.

Luke held out a hand and pulled Jade up. "Thanks," there was a slight tremble in her voice, things in this dream were a little too real.

"It's alright, he was just looking for a fight," Luke said, remarkable calm for what he had just seen and done.

"Yeah, but thanks for saving me," Jade added.

Luke grinned, "the pleasure was mine,"

"Let's get moving, Chewbacca here is the first mate on a ship that might suit us," Obi-wan indicated the tall hairy Wookiee behind him.

"Oh, Jade already got us a ship," Luke spoke up. Obi-wan's gaze turned to her and immediately the confidence she had felt earlier was gone. Obi-wan might not like the idea of her taking matters into her own hands.

"I'm sorry," Jade started "He's a pilot that I know of, and I thought that would be good. I'm sorry," she repeated, "I should have asked."

"If we're going to make it to docking bay ninety-four in time we had better hurry," Luke reminded them, not that keen on staying any longer in the Cantina. Behind Obi-wan, Chewbacca let out a low guttural growl. Obi-wan glanced at the Wookiee for a moment, and a small smile played across his lips.

"Well Jade, since you seem to know what you're doing, lead the way,"

"We have to sell my speeder for at least two thousand," Luke piped up "that's what he demanded in advance. And he's not waiting long for us."


End file.
